Pretty pink and Deep Blue
by kisarafoxdemon
Summary: Natsu has a twin and a certain ice mage has a little crush on our favorite pinkette WARNING! yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

One day in the fairy tail guild somthing was wrong but no one knew what...then it hit Gray like a ton of bricks...Natsu isn't there..everyone gasped an noticed Natsu isn't here. Lucy didn't seem to be shocked Gray pulled Lucy aside to talk to her...

Lucy you know what happend to Natsu spill it..

*lucy's prov*

Gray,Natsu had to go to his to his house to see his twin brother  
>named Haru...<p>

Gray looked shocked cause because Haru only came to the guild to get his S-class missons

"So Natsu is with his brother"

*Gray's prov*

Lucy you idiot Natsu brother isn't really all that nice to anybody

Lucy didn't even flinch from my words

she said "Then you must know a diffrent Haru the one I met was kind to everyone around"

I just sighed and said Lucy,Haru and Natsu were abused before they met igneel

Lucy said in a very stern tone of voice"I know the Death twins right?"

I just gaped at the girl in shock she knows this much

Did Natsu or Haru tell you that?

"Natsu told me shortly after we met"

I went pale so Natsu trusted you enough to tell you that...

*Natsu prov*

hmm...(I know I can change my gender but I still don't know what to wear) I know I'll call lucy she'll know...

-calling Lucy-

*Lucy's Prov*

Oh hey Natsu do you need something

"yea can you come over my brother's taking me to a fancy resturant I need help on what to wear can you come and help please?"

Sure! I'll be right over

when I arrived at Natsu house he came to the door lead me to his room

wow it's so pretty (the room is very fancy with pink every were)

he shyly said thank's so he lead me to his closet filled with dresses and suits he said he was going as a girl

So what kind of dress do you think would work for the resturant?

he said it was the most fancy resturant in town so he want's to look nice

Oh ok I have an idea

how about this one ( i grabed a dress that matches Natsu's eye color) its pretty not over the top

Natsu seemed to like the dress he blushes shyly and said "I think that would be prefect!"

Thanks a ton Lucy im in dept to you big time

no problem Natsu anytime

he thanked me a few more time's and I told him about how Gray reacted to find out that Natsu was with his brother

Natsu looked shocked and whispered something to me

"Gray seem's to care alot about i wonder sometimes if he wants to be more than friends..."

that would explain why he was acting strange


	2. wha?

*Gray's Prov*

hmmm...(Lucy knows something but what?)

*Leo walks over to gray*

"Hey gray are you ok? You've been acting strange..."

Y-Yeah...im fine

"wondering about Lucy,much she know's 'bout Natsu-chan and Haru?"

DAMN LEO! shut up my head is killing me cause of you annoying voice

*Leo jumps*

*Leo's Prov*

*Gray looked like he was gonna kill me*

uhhh...

"Leo you shouldn't talk about it so naturally"

sorry

*Lucy's Prov*

Can't wait to here how the resturant went!

Well time to go to bed *yawns*

*Haru's Prov*

(Natsu looked lovely in the olive colored dress that matched his eyes)

Are you finished getting dressed and set for the resturant?

"almost ill grab my hand bag"

*natsu grabbed his hand bag* (natsu is in girl form but he can change genders that will be explained later in the story line)

Well lets go to the resturant now!

*Leo's prov*

(Gray is starting to scare me about his actions when I talked about Haru and Natsu)

*Mirajane walks over to Leo*  
>"Leo are you ok?"<p>

Yeah Gray isn't though he's acting strange cause Natsu wasn't at the Guild today.

"Ohh thats why he's acting wierd? I've always thought Gray might have a crush on Natsu"

That's understandable I guess...Wait I forgot to ask Mira are you and Erza a couple now?

"Yea been we've item for a few months now"  
>Thats great congrats<p>

"Thanks Leo"

*Gray's Prov*

*sighs* need to get something to eat hmm...feeling like going out for something to eat (checks wallet) I have enough money to go to that new fancy resturant been meaning to try there food

*Haru's prov*

(Finally me and Natsu get to the resturant)

Well lets get a table *Natsu nodded her head*

*Natsu saw someone out of her eye that she knew*

"uhh...can we sit down and order I think I saw Gray"

Yea sure

*Gray's prov*

(I think I just saw Haru with a girl who looked like a girl version of Natsu) *sighs* oh well can I have the speacial with some tea *the waitress wrote down the notes* "Sure thing sir"

*Natsu's prov*

Ill head to the restroom *Haru just nodded his head*

ofmp *I ran into someone* sorry *I looked up and I saw gray*

(ohhh crap crap crap crap) "I'm sorry as well I should have been paying attention"

*Gray's Prov*

(this girl I ran into is the one Haru was with)

Uhhh...well my name is Gray whats your's?

"my name is Natsuhi, i was heading to the restroom but it was nice to meet you Gray-kun"

ok...see you around mabey

"mabey"

(That girl I think is Natsu ugh Haru and Natsu being demons its hard to understand them,then again im a demon as well but im not as hard to understand as they are)

*Natsu's prov*

(I ran into Gray I think he knew it was me)

Haru im back from the restroom

"Good now we can order"

Yeah im starving

"ok what do you want to get"

hmmm...ill just have what your having

"alright then"

*Gray's prov*

(well that was a good meal I should call Leo to see about the gender change ability)

*calls Leo*

"Hello?"

Yea it's Gray I need to ask you a question

"what about?"

Can Natsu and Haru change there genders?

*beep beep*

Hello? Leo? Did you hang up on me?


	3. confusion

*Lucy's prov*

sooo Natsu how did the date go?

*natsu blushed* "I-It wasn't a d-date, but I did run into gray in the resturant"  
>What wow is he stalking you or something?<p>

"I don't know"

*Gray walked over to were Lucy and Natsu are*

Hi Gray...

Hi Lucy

*Natsu buried his head in his arms and scarf to avoid looking at Gray*

whats with Natsu?

Nothing hes not feeling well

oh, Natsu were you at the new fancy resturant last night?

"..."

*Gray picks up Natsu and troughs him over his shoulder and walks away to his house*

*Gray's prov*

Natsu your gonna tell me the truth when we end up at my house

(Natsu's trembling?)

well were at my house *throughs Natsu on the bed*

*Natsu wimpered* "oww...that hurt"

(wait is that really Natsu?)

"whats your problem Gray?"

What do you mean?

"You picked me up and took me to your house so why did you do that"

I did that because you didn't answer my question!

"huh? what question?"

Were you at the new fancy resturant last night?

"...so what if I was why dose it matter?"

Because I saw Haru with a girl who looked like you

"uhhhh"

Natsu do you have something to say?

"no its nothing"

*Pinns Natsu to the bed*

"G-Gr-Gray wha-what a-are y-y-you do-doing?"

Trying to see if I can get answers out of you this way

(Natsu just flinched!)

*Haru's prov*

(I sence Natsu is in danger,well time to figure out were he is)

Lucy were is Natsu at?

"Gray picked up Natsu and took him to his house cause Natsu wouldn't answer his question's"

WAIT WHAT!? NATSU IS AT GRAY'S HOUSE?

"uhh yea I would have stopped Gray but I think he would have killed me,im so sorry"

It's ok Lucy I know you didn't do it on purpose ill head to Grays house

*Haru get to Grays house*

*Gray's prov*

Someone knocking at the door ill be right back to get some answer's

*Natsu nodding faintly*

-opens door-

Oh hi Haru do you need something?

"Yeah can I have my little brother back?"

Ok come in at get him

*Natsu was asleep*

I tickeled him till he fainted...

"oh ill take him home then,oh yeah Lucy said you did all this to get some questions answered what were thoose question's? I could answer them for you"

uhhh...ok, were you and Natsu at the fancy new returant last night?

"yea we were how'd you know?"

I think I ran into Natsu at the resturant

"oooohhh,what was Natsu wearing then?"

A dress that matched his eye color and pigtails

"Yep you ran into Natsu, im going to take him home know"

ok (so that was Natsu? he was cute and acting cute when I was trying to get answers out of him)

*Haru's prov*

Natsu wake up

"hmm?"

Good your waking up

"yea...are we home"

yeah were at the house,did Gray do anything to you?

"he tickled me till I passed out"

anything else

"not that I know of"

well just get some sleep you look like you haven't slept in days,oh he's already asleep

*Natsu's prov*

next morning  
>Haru wake up I made breakfest<p>

"hmm..."*Haru grab's me in his sleep and begin's to bite me*

H-H-Har-Haru o-on-oni-san w-w-wa-wake u-u-up

*Haru wake's up with his teeth in my neck*"hmm...? I did this in my sleep again?"  
>Yea you did my neck is bleeding now I came to wake you up for breakfest<p>

"hmm..my breakfest will be you this morning"  
>W-W-Wha?,Ha-Haru we have to go to the guild today<p>

"Guess it's going to be a fast breakfest"  
>huh?<p>

*Haru pinn's me to our bed,and begin's to take off my cloth's and he begin's playing with my butt*

nggh..ahh *pants* H-Haru i-it's t-t-tim-time t-t-to g-g-go t-to t-th-the guild

"then you better take a quick shower"

ok *I take a quick shower,dry off put clean clothes on*

come on let's go to the guild haru *I grab haru's hand*

"ok were going"

*Me and Haru made it to the guild,I covered the bite mark on my neck with my scarf*  
>*Gray grabbed me to the side and begin to ask question's*<br>"So Natsu why are you all jumpy today?" 


End file.
